Life of a Champion
by Trainer85
Summary: When Lucas beats Cynthia, the Sinnoh Champion, what kind of challenges will lie ahead of him? Written from Lucas's perspective. Mild Shipping.


**Chapter 1: Winning It All**

Cynthia and I both stood beside our pokemon. Our pokemon were exausted from the battle. I was waiting for Cynthia to call out a move to her Garchomp. We stood there for a while waiting. I finally decided to make the waiting stop.

"Gardevoir, use flash!" I yelled quickly. For a few seconds, Garchomp was blinded from the flash.

"Now use magical leaf!" I yelled. Garchomp wuickly jumped out of the way but one leaf stuck him. Garchomp fell with a huge thud.

"We-We did it!" I shouted still in awe of what just happened. "We really did it!"

"Congratulations"

"Thanks!" I was still really excited about what just happened.

"Come with me" "Uh... Sure! Gardevoir, come back!"

I started walking beside her still excited. We stopped walking on a lift and then I saw Cynthia was smiling.

"Why are you still smiling? I don't wanna rub it in but, you lost..."

"I'm smiling because it was a very good battle. You really did a great job with your pokemon"

"Thanks!"

The lift stopped and Cynthia started walking acrossed a hall. She stopped in a room full of pictures of trainers and pokemon.

"What is this place?"

"It's the Hall of Fame" she said. "This is where we'll record the names of you and your pokemon"

"Awesome!" I said with a huge smile.

"Put them right here" she said showing me where to put my pokeballs.

I took my 6 pokeballs from my belt and put them all on the odd-shaped table. I saw a blank board and then all of my pokemon's names and pictures were put up on the board. I looked down at my pokemon's pokeballs and smiled. When I look up, I saw that I was in front of all the pokemon in the picture. My eyes were shining and I was so happy.

"Congratulations" she said "Do you want to stay here and defend your title?"

"No thanks." I said as I reached into my pocket. "I've still got a promise to live up to" I pulled out the pokedex.

"I understand" she said still with a smile.

I then ran outside of the Pokemon League still with a huge smile on my face.

"Man what should I do first?" I said talking to myself. Then an idea struck. I pulled out a pokeball and threw it out. My Starraptor came out and then stood in front of me.

"Take me to Twinleaf Town, Staraptor!" I said as I jumped on his back.

Staraptor flew up high and when he got to the maximum hieght I looked down. It was an amazing view!

"Wow... You can see all of Sinnoh from up here!"

Staraptor began to fly down and I could see Twinleaf Town. When I got to the ground, I started to hang on.

We got to the ground and I put my Staraptor in it's pokeball.

I ran inside to my house and looked around and didn't see anyone.

I saw on note on the table. I picked it up and started to read it.

_Lucas,_

_If your reading this then you should know that I'm in Hearthome City competeing in a Super Contest._

_Love, Mom_

"Hearthome, huh" I said to myself in the empty house.

I ran outside and got Staraptor out again.

"Hearthome, Staraptor!"

In just a few minutes, we were in Hearthome City in front of the Contest Hall. I walked inside and up to the front desk.

"Hello! Welcome to the Contest Hall! Would you like to sign up for the next available contest?"

"No thanks, but is Johanna competeing now?"

"Yes she is, the Acting Competition in almost done so you can get your autograph then."

"No, no I don't want an autograph I just need to tell her something..."

"Wait, why did you say you can get her autograph then?"

"Don't you know? She's the best Super Contest contestant in Sinnoh!"

"Wow... I did not know that"

"What do you want to tell her, if I may ask?"

"It's a family thing... I'm her son"

I could hear loud screams and cheers of people through the entry door. My mom walked out and I got a smile on my face.

"Mom!" I ran towards her and hugged her "Mom, I beat Cynthia! I'm the new pokemon champion!"

"Thats great! I'm so proud of you!"

"Mom, uh can we go home?"

"Sure" she said with a smile"

We rode home on Staraptor again and I decided to say at home for the rest of the day.

When it got late, I got into bed and tryed to go to sleep. I couldn't because thought's were racing through my head. Mainly, 'What's going to happen to me next?' I looked at my bag and I remembered: the Pokedex.

"That's what's gonna happen..."

**Thank you for reading Chapter 1! I am a 1st timer so please feel free to rate this story! Thanks again!**


End file.
